


Нечто прекрасное

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Giotto - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Worship, adoration, gender switch, sky is intoxicating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Деймон считает, что Джотто достаточно улыбнуться уголками губ, хитро прищурить горящие пламенем глаза — и весь мир падёт к её ногам.
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade, fem!Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade
Kudos: 3





	Нечто прекрасное

**Author's Note:**

> В моем понимание у них начало 18 века.

Деймон считает, что Джотто достаточно улыбнуться уголками губ, хитро прищурить горящие пламенем глаза — и весь мир падёт к её ногам.

Примо Вонгола — босс, набравшей с небывалой скоростью известность, мафиозной семьи. Примо Вонгола — сильный непоколебимый человек, чьим врагом ты никогда не пожелаешь стать. Примо Вонгола — это лицо и сама цель существования его организации; живое воплощение идеи о мире и защите граждан.

Джотто Вонгола — человек с самой невероятной силой воли, которая только существует в мире, и женщина, которая знает, что в этом самом мире есть место лишь мужчинам.

Джотто притворяется с точностью урождённого Тумана; Джотто превосходно идёт мужской костюм в полоску, плащ и лакированные туфли; Джотто коротко стрижёт волосы, незнавшие сложных причёсок, и упрямо сдувает мешавшую чёлку, скрывающую хотя бы треть лица.

Она не теряет своего очарования: ни женское, ни мужское — _лично её._ Джотто улыбается ему так светло, так открыто, что сбивается дыхание — он подобного не заслуживает, такого света, такой чистоты. Деймон пролил слишком много крови, чтобы стоять рядом с подобным светлым созданием — _он как-то резко забывает, что убивал для неё, за неё, вместо неё._

_Ведь Небесам приносят жертвы, верно?_

У неё тёплые руки, глаза, сердце, губы: Джотто никогда не ждёт, что желаемое упадёт ей в руки — она всегда добивается своего трудом, упорством или же одним изящным движением пальца. Деймон как-то очень сильно теряется, когда ему улыбаются, подходят в притык и решительно тянут за камзол вниз, целуя. Джотто ниже него почти на голову, но уверенности, кажется, на десятки метров ввысь.

Туманы — неверные, своевольные и безумные создания: такие предадут без сожалений и мук совести; такие будут мягко улыбаться и вонзят нож в спину; такие искалечат, отравят и утянут за собой к неизведанной кровавой черноте — Джотто лишь добавляет, что Туманы излишне всё драматизируют. А горящие Небом глаза хитрые-хитрые, тело прижимается близко-близко, улыбка весёлая-весёлая.

Предвкушающая нечто прекрасное.

Деймон чувствует, как туманность растворяется в синеве небес, как собственное сердце успокаивает бешеный ритм, как сдаётся на милость всепрощающего божества.

Джотто тихо смеётся, утыкаясь в грудь Спейда и шепчет уверенное и непреклонное: _мой._


End file.
